nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Clu Clu Land-e
Clu Clu Land-e is an e-Reader game released in 2003. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Clu Clu Land and was part of the third batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: The evil Sea Urchins have hidden a pattern of gold bars on Clu Clu Land in an underground mystery maze. It's up to you to find the gold before time runs out! + Control Pad At start-up: Decides starting direction During play: Controls hand L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Not used A or B Button Sends out electric shock waves. Can send out two at a time. Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY As the character Bubbles, you must navigate around the underground maze looking for gold bars. If Bubbles passes above a gold bar that the Sea Urchins have hidden, it appears on the screen Try to find all of the gold bars in the time given–when all are found, the round is over. Navigate the maze by pressing the + Control Pad in the direction you wish to go. Once in mostion, use the hand to latch on to turn-posts. When attached, Bubbles will rotate around the turnposts until the + Control Pad is released. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 GAME BASICS Sea Urchins hide the gold bars in a pattern, forming a certain shape so they don't forget where the bars are hidden. You don't know what the shape will be, but most are vertically symmetrical. The mysterious maze comes in 5 different colors, and each color has four different pattern forms, for a total of 20. From the 22nd round on, passing over a gold bar twice covers it again. To complete the pattern form and move on to the next round, all gold bars must be uncovered. Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 ITEMS Gold Bar–The treasure that Bubbles is searching for Black Hole–The Sea Urchins live here. If Bubbles falls inside, she will be swallowed up. Rubber Trap–The Sea Urchins set them up as traps. Hit one and you will be thrown back. Turnpost–Bubbles hooks her hand around this to turn. Bonus Flag–Receive an extra life. Bonus Timer–The screen brightens while the Sea Urchins and the time counter are frozen for a short period of time. Bonus Sack–1,500 bonus points. Bonus Fruit–The various types of fruit are each worth 800 points. Card 5 of 5/code 9 Tips/Hints Bubbles bounces off walls like a ball. Use this to your advantage to avoid Sea Urchins. In some scenes, Bubbles can travel off the edge of the screen and reappear on the other side. You can stun the horrible Sea Urchins with electric shock waves, but only temporarily–they will recover. To get rid of them fro a while, smash them against a wall while they are stunned. You will lose a life when you bump into a Sea Urchin, fall into a black hole, or the timer runs out. Category:E-Reader games Category:2003 video games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo